Philip Wilson
Philip Wilson (also known as Lip or Lippy) is the son of Shirley Wilson and a member of the Parish Council.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/In_the_Flesh_%28TV_series%29 Series 1 Episode 1 Vicar Oddie suspects Philip's Mother, Shirley Wilson, to be involved in some way with the PDS sufferers of Roarton. Using his council authority, he orders Philip to attempt to find any evidence of this. Shirley later catches Philip searching her laptop, though he uses the excuse that he is a porn addict to alleviate her suspicions. Episode 2 Philip is put in charge of escorting PDS sufferers to a segregated area in the local pub. When attempting to guide Amy Dyer and Kieren Walker it is discovered that Philip and Kieren may have been friends prior to the rising, as Keiren states 'I remember you telling me politics was something you wanted to get into.' This is confirmed when Rick Macey says 'It's Ren, you tart' after Philip places Kieren in the segregated area, indicating that the three boys knew each other well. Episode 3 Philip is found by Bill Macey painting 'PDS' in large letters on his garage door. He states that he is under orders to paint this on all houses with PDS sufferers living within. Bill reacts angrily, pointing his gun, and Philip runs off in fear. Series 2 Episode 1 Phillip is shown telling Kieran about Maxine after she disregards him Later, Phillip is told to help Maxine clean out a back room to become her office she then sends him off to find the parish records which she has found to not all be there Episode 2 On the orders of Maxine, Philip is told to round up PDS sufferers for a meeting. It is later shown that the meeting is an introduction to the PDS Give Back Scheme which states that they must complete 6 months of community service in order to regain citizenship to the United Kingdom. Later, Philip discovers that his mother has set up a dating profile for him, wishing him to move on in life. They argue about this and Philip angrily storms out. He heads straight to what appears to be a PDS brothel. Here he pays one of the sex workers for a 'girlfriend experience' in which she dresses similarly to Amy, revealing that Philip is harbouring romantic feelings for her. Episode 3 Entrusted with the task of allocating the PDS Give Back Scheme workers, Philip intentionally holds Amy back, telling her that she is to act as his secretary of sorts. She is very displeased with this decision and states that she would rather spend time with her friends. Maxine later returns and orders Amy to leave, as Philip is unwilling to do so. Episode 4 Philip delivers an impassioned speech to the villagers, who have formed a baying mob outside of the brothel, in attempt to reason with them. However, when this does not work he joins the brothel's clientele - who have been lined up against the wall by Gary Kendall and other members of the HVF - in an act of solidarity. This causes confusion at first amongst the villagers, but quickly sparks outrage and derision as he has effectively ruined his reputation in Roarton and jeopardised his place on the village council. Later that evening, Amy expresses admiration for Philip's actions and he reveals that he is attracted to her. The two then sleep with each other once again. Episode 5 Philip wakes up only to find Amy gone to his disappointment, however Amy comes back later to invite him to tag along with her somewhere which turns out to be a minature golf course which the two play. Philip being more skilled than Amy is offered a kiss from the loser of the game but fails to win, although Amy kisses him anyway. After inviting Philip to a tent at night, Amy tells him to handcuff her then to kill her using a screwdriver. Troubled by this Philip is visibly distressed as he can't bring himself to kill her, picking up the screwdriver before he can do anything else Amy stops him. Having felt the rain on her face she realises that she for some unknown reason is feeling again. Relationships Amy Dyer In Series One, Amy and Philip sleep with each other. Philip tells Amy she can't tell anyone, as he would be ruined. She agrees, as she doesn't want anyone to know she'd slept with someone like him, either. While organising the PDS Give Back Scheme Workers, Philip holds Amy back to do secretarial work for him rather than sending her to work on the perimeter fence with the others. Amy is confused and frustrated with Philip for his behavior; she doesn't show any affection toward Philip and treats him with disdain. After standing up against the protest in front of the brothel, Amy sees Philip differently and the two sleep with each other in episode 4. References Category:Character Category:Series 1 Category:Humans Category:Wilson Family Category:Series 2 Category:Male Category:Parish Council Member